


Фламенко, танго, вальс

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Талии Хейл всегда больше нравилось танго. Коре - нет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cобытия происходят после сезона 3a, Кора и Дерек все же укатили в Мексику.

Они хлопают в ладоши. Все на площади хлопают, а у нее цветок в волосах. Красный как пламя, как кровь, как глаза Дерека, до того как он потерял силы. Красный как платье танцовщицы, отплясывающей яростное фламенко.

Тук-тук-тук. Каблуки с силой отбивают ритм, разрез на длинной юбке как бы невзначай оголяет стройную ногу. От уголков глаз идет сеточка морщин, а возле губ осели, словно пыль, усталые складки. Но она улыбается. Стучит каблуками, красиво выгибает руки и улыбается, пока восторженная толпа неотрывно следит за ней.

Кора бы так никогда не смогла. А вот мама — обязательно. Талия Хейл была именно такой. Умудренной опытом волчицей, которая лишь еле заметным изгибом губ могла соблазнить кого угодно. Правда мама не особо любила фламенко — ей больше нравилось танго. Страстное, тягучее, иногда до томности медленное, а иногда слишком быстрое. Кора с братом и сестрой часто смотрели, как мама с отцом кружили по гостиной, комично передавая друг другу розу одними губами. Дерек всегда смущался и краснел, а Лора заливисто смеялась. Кору же танго никогда особо не интересовало. Но родители всегда превращали этот танец в какое-то священнодействие, от которого было так трудно отвести взгляд.

Если кому-то в их семье и нравилось фламенко, то только Питеру. Один раз, когда она была маленькой, он признался, что находит в этом танце чувственный эстетизм и возвышенную элегантность. Тогда она не поняла его, но сейчас, кажется, осознала, что именно в этом танце так привлекало ее социапата-дядю. Сам он никогда не танцевал. Только изредка играл на старом пианино. Лора и Дерек в такие моменты его всегда сторонились, а Кора, наоборот, старалась побыстрее сесть рядом, чтобы завороженно слушать. Потому что под руками дяди оживала музыка, и это было незабываемо.

Он подарил ей гитару за пару дней до пожара. Она так никогда и не решилась купить новую. Поэтому продолжала смотреть.

Тук-тук-тук. Яркая юбка красиво взлетает в воздух, а темные глаза, густо подведенные черным, вдруг встречаются с ее.

Тук-тук-тук. Тук-тук…

— Кора? — мягкий голос раздается за ее спиной, и она испуганно вздрагивает, оборачиваясь. Всего лишь Дерек. Просто Дерек, немертвый брат с потухшими глазами и плотно сомкнутыми губами. Вот же удивительно, губы ведь у него от мамы.

— Вальс.

— Что?

— Вальс. Мне всегда он нравился больше. Все эти танго и фламенко, это не то. Мне всегда хотелось научиться танцевать вальс, понимаешь?

Дерек задумчиво смотрит на последние яростные па танцовщицы и только кивает.

— Тогда будем учиться вместе.

Вокруг снова раздаются аплодисменты. Красный цветок все еще в ее волосах. А Дерек ведет ее за руку по площади. Кажется, она наконец станцует вальс.


End file.
